distortion
by han'ei
Summary: FE13. 50sentences. Slight AU. Between the past and the future, here stands Lucina.


**title:** distortion  
**characters:** mainly Lucina and minor Brady, Chrom, Cynthia, F!Robin, Gerome, Inigo, Kjelle, Laurent, Maiden, Naga, Noire, Owain, Severa, Yarne  
**disclaimer:** don't own FE  
**genre:** angst, drama, family, friendship, humor, romance  
**notes:** 50 sentences that revolve around Lucina and hints of pairings

Between the past and the future, here stands Lucina.

* * *

.

.

**distortion**

.

.

**#01**_**. **____name_

She was born to live in the light, not in the darkness.

**#02. **___horrible_

She would never forget the first time Brady played the violin_—_her _ears_ would never forget it.

**#03. **_hands_

Her teacher's hands had always been gentle, soft and warm.

**#04.**_ wait_

She was seven when her father left and while letters from him came to her, she never saw him again.

**#05. **___prayer_

She would often cry in her sleep, praying for her father's safety and each sunrise, she would wake up light-hearted and she knew Naga had heard her prayer.

**#06. **_black_

Years later, someone came in the castle and she still remembered that person—that hooded-woman that seemed so familiar and yet so foreign who had knelt before her and given her Falchion, stating that her father was dead and she should inherited his sword.

**#07. **_promise_

The Shepherds had promised to a dying Chrom to never let his daughter fall into the darkness known as vengeance.

**#08. **_innocence_

She was still a child, not having truly realised the meaning of the war until now—until she saw her uncle die protecting Owain.

**#09. **_war_

She would never forget the first time she pierced a man's torso; it felt so, so _heavy_.

**#10. **_rain_

She was thankful to the sky—as long as it rained, her tears would stay hidden from the world.

**#11. **_dead_

"I like magic," twelve-year-old Laurent said candidly, "Not because Mother is a sage but because you don't feel anything when you're casting a spell—you can't feel them dying when you use magic."

**#12. **_chuckle_

She couldn't help to chuckle when she saw Noire slap Inigo for touching involuntarily her breasts.

**#13. **_better_

As they grew up, Brady got better at the violin and she now enjoyed his music.

**#14. **_sinner_

"Lucy!" Cynthia let out a very loud gasp, "Please… don't buy that—don't ask me why but don't buy it, just don't."

**#15.** _ablaze_

"So that no-good Inigo is finally hitting on you," Severa muttered under her breath, cursing their womanizer friend, "If he ever touches you against your will, come fin' me Lucina; it'd my pleasure to beat him up—after you beat him up first, 'course."

**#16. **_moon_

When she woke up in the middle of the night and walked out of her tent to take a walk, she hadn't expected to see the sweet-talker Inigo dancing gracefully under the full moon nor the lone Gerome spying on him behind some trees—strange night, indeed.

**#17. **_forgotten_

She unexpectedly found herself flirting with Inigo—his carefree attitude, though quite irritating at first made her worries fade away.

**#18. **_beautiful_

Maidens would often say that Inigo was a handsome man but Lucina would rather say that he was a beautiful man—the way he danced as though he was a river waving smoothly truly dazzled her.

**#19. **_prince_

Lucina didn't need a prince—she was a Lord before being a princess.

**#20.** _waltz_

Though being a princess, Lucina had never liked dancing but with Inigo as companion, she wouldn't mind waltzing a bit.

**#21.**_ words_

There was no need for words when Inigo wanted to convey his feelings to Lucina, he would show her with light kisses and gentle embraces.

**#22.** _rest_

As Yarne began his story about rabbits and carrots, she found herself slowly drifting into sleep.

**#23. **_hair_

"You look better with long hair," Kjelle told her when she was thinking about cutting them so that she would look more like the Hero-King Marth, "It'd only be a waste and Severa—she could always manage to make your hair look shorter."

**#24. **_end_

When she put on the midnight blue mask Gerome gave her around her head and felt its cold texture, she knew they would never come back here, in their world.

**#25. **_sky_

She would look up and see the beautiful, deep night sky of the other world—no, it was _her_ world now.

**#26.**_ secret_

She could never tell Inigo that his father, the shy and yet skilled swordmaster had lost against her because he had touched, albeit unintentionally, her chest during their battle that lasted about ten seconds.

**#27. **_fool_

She was a fool to think she could have prevented her aunt's death.

**#28. **_tears_

She couldn't hold her tears, not when she was facing her father—her beloved father that was embracing her and finally, _finally_ acknowledging her as his heir, as his princess, as his daughter,

as Lucina.

**#29. **_dreams_

Dreams she used to have didn't really matter anymore, she was currently living them.

**#30. **_happiness_

Watching Owain talking to his father with a big smile on his lips made her wonder what kind of future could await them now that they had changed the past.

**#31. **_awkward_

Inigo and she had once been caught kissing in the storage tent by Robin who, after a few seconds realising what just happened, quietly walked out of the tent as if nothing happened and Lucina knew she wouldn't be able to look at Robin without blushing from embarrassment.

**#32.**_ stranger_

They looked at each other in silence, azure eyes facing sapphires ones and Lucina didn't feel like she was facing her mother, instead, she felt like she was facing her queen.

**#33. **_forever_

If her mother had ever taught her something useful, it would be that the word _forever_ didn't exist.

**#34. **_passion_

She had always blamed her mother for not being able to love her father but in retrospection, her father was also at fault for not being able to love her mother.

**#35. **_noble_

Lucina wanted to blame Robin for being the cause of her parents' separation but she knew she was wrong—she knew the white-haired woman never once stepped into her parents' relationship during the two years they were married, she was too noble for such a low act.

**#36.** _love_

"It was a marriage of circumstances," Robin told her when she asked her about her parents' issue, "They never loved each other but sometimes, caring is enough and they deeply thought it was—they had you and they love you and this is _what_ matters the most."

**#37. **_correction_

Her mother wasn't wrong when she told her that _forever_ didn't exist but she wasn't right either—she would love Inigo eternally and _eternity_ was quite close to _forever_, right?

**#38. **___connection_

They had found a boy they had never met before and yet that seemed so familiar; the same blue hair as her father and she, the same dark-colored cloak Robin wore and the mark of the Exalt in his right eye.

**#39. **___mirror_

Like a mirror, she could see herself through her half-brother's eyes.

**#40. **_realisation_

It was only when she heard about Robin's betrayal that she realised she had known her all along—she had been her teacher upon her father's request, she had been the woman that delivered Falchion back to her when her father died—she had been her father's most trusted and closest companion and definitely the one that betrayed him.

**#41. **_numb_

She felt her hand growing numb as she saw Robin closing her eyes both in resignation and acceptance.

**#42.** _anger_

When she had threatened Robin, Lucina hadn't expected Morgan to be here, to have heard what she had said and she also hadn't expected him to give her the cold shoulder for a week.

**#43. **_alone_

"Don't make decisions alone," Morgan told her, wrapping his arms around her in a clumsy but warm gesture, "You're not alone—I'm your brother, we're family Lucy; our father, my mother, you and me—we are _family_, got it?"

**#44. **___savage_

Falchion in hand, she sharply pierced a Risen that was about to attack Morgan—piercing it until it became ashes.

**#45. **___rule_

Morgan was Robin 2.0—he was clever and cunning like his mother but he was her baby brother and no one, _no one_ was allowed to attack him when he stood by her side.

**#46. **_a__rms_

In her father's arms, she felt protected; in her brother's arms, she felt needed; in her lover's arms, she felt loved.

**#47. **_tempest_

Fighting Grima was like walking through a sandstorm: she couldn't see the end of it.

**#48. **___beginning_

She took a deep breath, once, twice and as her eyes laid upon Robin's vanishing body, she felt like it was only the beginning of their new journey.

**#49.** ___peace  
_

When Robin opened her eyes, Lucina felt truly at peace.

**#50.** _future_

Lucina sometimes wondered how she ended up loving the sweet, smooth-talker Inigo but a glance, a touch and a smile and then, she would remember why she had fallen in love with him—

he made her happy.


End file.
